Purple Pikmin
Info Purple Pikmin are a species of Pikmin found in Pikmin 2 and Pikmin 3. They are first found in the Emergence Cave. They have six hairs, used as feelers rooted in their heads. These Pikmin are very strong due to their weight and are the most durable out of all Pikmin Types. They are specifically required to obtain a number of treasures, two of which are needed to gain access to new areas, making them necessary to complete the game. While it is possible to clear the debt in the first area, this takes a substantial amount of time to finish, as eventually the only form of income that remains are enemy corpses. Purple Pikmin share a number of similarities with White Pikmin. Firstly, they can only be obtained via certain Candypop Buds, in this case Violet Candypop Bud, and have magenta flowers rather than white, due to the variety of Sutera Cordata. In addition, at the end of each day, they are stored in the ship; as opposed to an Onion. Purple Pikmin are the heaviest, slowest Pikmin species known, but are also the strongest. In Pikmin 3, Purple Pikmin only appear in Mission Mode and Bingo Battle and are obtained the same way as in the previous game as well as pre-spawned sprouts. Their main purpose in this game is to be heavy lifters. Therefore, all of their abilities aside from being 10x stronger have been removed. Abilities Purple Pikmin can lift ten times as much as other Pikmin types and weigh ten times more. Due to their weight, they cannot be knocked back by windy attacks from Blowhogs, or explosions from Gatling Groinks (they still may die from the latter, however.) Purples are not affected by the roars of Emperor Bulblaxes or the odors of Mitites, either. Their weight, however, slows them down; even with flowers, Purples can run only half as quickly as Red, Blue and Yellow Pikmin, and one-fifth as fast as whites; furthermore, they move even slower when carrying items. This can result in a player accidentally leaving a Purple Pikmin behind, especially with a leaf, while crossing an area. Also due to their weight, their throw arcs are very low, and they stop mid-throw to perform a ground pound. In addition, unlike the other Pikmin species found in the game, Purple Pikmin do not have an immunity to any hazards, possibly due to their advantage of being able to deal more damage and lift more than other Pikmin; however, they also have resistance to wind, which has been removed in Pikmin 3. To compensate, Purple Pikmin are notorious for their effectiveness on the battleground, as when thrown, they will land with a resounding thump, stunning and seriously injuring beasts. This strong landing destroys eggs immediately, defeats Mitites in a wide radius, instantly ground airborne enemies, and can instantly deactivate fire geysers and electrical nodes. Grounded enemies, however, are unable to be stunned. In fights, Purple Pikmin are undoubtedly the strongest, with 2 times the attack power of yellow, blue, and white Pikmin. Their stun ability and impact damage was removed in Pikmin 3, as in this game, they are meant to be used only for the sake of carrying heavy items. It should be noted, however, that when a stun is in effect, enemies will not take any impact damage. Instead, that impact damage is stored, and the next time the enemy takes damage (either a basic attack, or impact damage when unstunned), all of the stored damage is added to the hit. When an enemy is affected by the thud of a Purple Pikmin, their stun will disable for a split second. Also concerning the throwing of Purple Pikmin, they have a limited ability to home in to targets. If thrown such that they are not greatly horizontally displaced from an enemy below, they will move towards that enemy and land on it. This is particularly useful in defeating large numbers of Dwarf Bulborbs; it does not apply to very large creatures. Purple Pikmin are strangely not affected by the hormones that Mitites release, making them the perfect way to extinguish them. Another interesting ability of the Purples is that they rarely stumble while traveling. Other Pikmin will occasionally trip and continue moving in one direction for a little bit before returning to the rest of the pack, but Purples rarely stumble, and when they do, they move about half as far as any other species. This may be due to their immense weight making them more resistant to inertia.. Purple Pikmin are also required to defeat the Waterwraith, the boss of the Submerged Castle in Pikmin 2. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Purple Pikmin have the shortest throw distance and the smallest grab range. When thrown at an enemy, rather than latching on, purples will deliver a blow with knockback, stopping the opponent in his or her tracks. They are the most durable Pikmin of all and deliver the highest amount of knockback in Olimar's smashes and aerial attacks. Purple Pikmin are also the only Pikmin that will be plucked by Olimar in the Home-Run Contest. In Pikmin 3, Purple Pikmin have lost all of their abilities aside from being 10 times stronger than normal Pikmin. However, they still land with a thump, despite the thump itself doing absolutely nothing. Many people have found this to be a nuisance, as the mid-air stall causes them to slide off enemies and become vulnerable to attack, since they can no longer stun. After landing, they also do not instantly latch on, as if they are waiting for impact damage or the stun. This makes them much less effective in combat. Obtaining Purple Pikmin Retrieval of the Doomsday Apparatus treasure in Pikmin 2 requires the use of one-hundred Purple Pikmin. The best place to get so many would be the Subterranean Complex. Take a single Pikmin into that cave and skip sublevels until you reach the eighth one, with an exit geyser, Candypop Buds and some eggs. Use the Queen Candypop Buds first and the Violet Candypop Buds after to produce fifteen Purple Pikmin and two Red, Blue or Yellow Pikmin. Or, if you are also going for White Pikmin, bring sixteen Pikmin and throw fifteen of them into the three Ivory Candypop Buds to gain fifteen. When you reach the seventh floor, throw the last non-white Pikmin into a Queen Candypop Bud first and the Violet Candypop Buds after to produce fifteen Purple Pikmin and two Red, Blue or Yellow Pikmin. Category:Pikmin Category:Heroes Category:No rights